Tell Me Lies
by dessertgirl
Summary: Wolfram decided that the lies were better as he walked away from Gisela. He preferred being lied to than getting his heart broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

"Wolf, I'm sorry. Really. I just can't make it. I've got work to do, I'll see you tomorrow. Alright. Bye" Yuri sighed as he placed his phone**(1)** back on his desk and turned to address his lovely guest.

"Adrianna, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Darling, I wouldn't have missed seeing you again for the world." She purred as she crept closer.

Yuri smiled in anticipation.

_**------------**_

Gisela watched as Wolfram slowly shut his phone and returned it back into his pocket.

"Wolf..?" Gisella asked as she caught a glance of Wolfram's face, "What's wrong?"

"I heard a voice in the background," he said slowly.

"So?"

"It was female, and she was giggling."

"It must've been your mother or something, nothing serious…"

Wolfram nodded, instantly assured. Of course, why didn't he think of that?

Gisela didn't have the heart to tell him that the only females that had access to Yuri's office without a meeting already planned were herself, Cheri-sama, or any of Yuri's _personal_ guests.

_**------------**_

"Hey Wolfram," Yuri greeted pleasantly as he breezed into their bedroom that night.

"Yuri."

He thought it was odd that Wolfram greeted him in such a curt manner, but chose not to speak of it. Maybe Wolfram had a bad day or something. He, on the other hand, had a fantastic one.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was taking in Yuri's appearance.

His shirt was rumpled, his hair askew, and there was a faint red mark at the base of his neck. A mark that Wolfram, never gave him, never could give him.

Suddenly, it became very hard to breathe.

Wolfram turned away from his fiancée and went to sleep.

_**------------**_

Wolfram was walking to the Courtyard when Yuri and someone else passed.

"Wolfram!" Yuri exclaimed, he didn't think that Wolfram would be wandering around at this time of night.

Wolfram got a glimpse of Yuri's guest as a shaft of moonlight hit her squarely in the face.

It was a girl, a beautiful girl with hazy grey eyes and long auburn hair that cascaded down her back.

It was one of Yuri's _personal _guests.

The girl peered at Wolfram and then turned back to Yuri.

"This is Wolfram?"

Yuri nodded.

The girl smirked at him deviously, and at that moment Wolfram knew that the girl knew what she was doing. She knew that he was Yuri's fiancé.

"I'm Adrianna." she said in a clearly mocking voice.

Wolfram smiled painfully.

He bade them both farewell, then turned and made his way back to his bedroom.

Wolfram didn't look back as he walked away.

_**------------**_

Only minutes after Wolfram entered the bedroom did Yuri stumble in after him.

"Wolf. Listen. She...it's not what it looked like. Really."

A moment passed.

"…Wolf?"

Wolfram finally turned around, that same pained smile plastered on his face.

"It's fine." He said, though they both knew that the situation was far from fine.

Yuri gave a short nod and made his way to the bathroom.

There was nothing left to say.

_**------------**_

Gisela watched, unseen by the hallway's two current occupants as they passed each other in a hallway.

"Wolfram, I'm going out, I'll be back before sundown." Yuri called over his shoulder, trying and failing to make it sound like a casual occurrence.

Wolfram nodded absently and continued to walk.

Gisela watched as Yuri made his way out of the hallway before she got Wolfram's attention.

"Wolfram. He's cheating. I wouldn't lie to you Wolf, not about something like this. You need to-need to do something. Wolf-"

Wolfram momentarily turned around and waved his hand around in a vaguely pacifying manner before turning back around.

"Wolfram, you don't understand, he's lying to you!" Gisela shouted desperately as Wolfram began to walk away from her.

She watched as Wolfram took a few more hesitant steps before he stopped and turned around to whisper, "I know."

The words hit her like a punch to the stomach.

"Wolfram," she tried to whisper, but the words got lost in her throat. She continued to watch him helplessly as he walked away and eventually left her range of vision. She closed her eyes and tried to push away the oncoming onslaught of tears. It wasn't fair.

He deserved better, so much better.

Her passionate friend was slowly drifting away from her, from everyone and it was all **his **fault.

Shibuya Yuri, the Maou, or as she now fondly referred to him: that asshole.

_**------------**_

The lies were better, Wolfram decided as he walked away from Gisela.

He'd prefer being lied to than getting his heart broken.

His relationship (if it even deserved to be called that) was doomed from the beginning, and, quite frankly, it didn't surprise him that it was pretty much over.

But, regardless of the truth Wolfram was more than willing to keep putting up false pretenses. His heart, or what was left of it, couldn't take another rejection. Now, the only thing that kept him going was that faint hope that things would change.

_**------------**_

_**{1}**_** Are there really cell phones in Shin Makoku? Probably not, but here's the thing: This is fan**_**fiction**_** people; I could stick purple elephants in there if I wanted**

_**------------**_

**A/N- ****Hello there readers, I do believe that this is my first story on that isn't a one-shot. I'm so very proud of myself. But yeah, this is going to be a multi-chaptered fic assuming that I get around to updating it…**

**Also, this was sporadically written at 11 at night, I don't have a beta, and grammar is not my strong point. At all.**

**What I'm trying to get at is that this thing is probably littered with grammar mistakes. So please, if you find one tell me.**

**Show some love and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

Yuri returned back before sundown, just as he had promised. He was as disheveled as he was a few nights back, something Wolfram presumed that Adrianna arranged to be used as a clear sign of victory to Wolfram, to show him how Yuri preferred her over him.

It worked, because Wolfram's gut was twisting in his stomach and he was getting an overwhelming urge to regurgitate all he'd eaten at dinner.

Yuri offered Wolfram no lies about where he'd gone, and Wolfram knew better than to ask.

_**------------**_

Yuri eventually stopped with the lies on his various locations, and had stopped telling Wolfram, or anyone for that manner, when he would be coming back.

He just went and came back. Over and over again while Wolfram watched helplessly.

Gisela loved Wolfram like a brother, really, it was just she wanted to smack the boy silly and order him to extricate himself from the situation.

It was killing him, and it was killing her to watch him.

Every time Yuri started voluntarily talking to Wolfram his eyes would light up a bit, in the hopes that Yuri would finally come clean.

But days, and even weeks went by and Yuri never said a thing. Eventually, the little light died, and Wolfram's eyes seemed almost hollow; like there was nothing behind those lovely green eyes.

_**------------**_

"Yuri?" Adrianna asked in that sweet voice that she only reserved for Yuri.

It wasn't because she was sentimental or anything, it was because he was the only person she knew who was _stupid_ enough to believe it.

"Mmm?" Was the only half-asleep response she got as Yuri slowly rolled over to face her on her bed.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you." She kept her eyes downcast and meek, not just because that's what the kind of girl she was currently playing would do, but because even though she could mold her voice to serve her purpose she could never hide the deceitful glint that seemed to permanently reside in her eyes.

She heard a soft gasp before he sat up and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"I love you too." He told her and she could see that he was telling the truth.

She looked up at him, beaming, and he took her face in his hands and pulled her down to re-start the activities that had gotten them into a bed in the first place.

He was such a fool, Adrianna thought to herself while engaging in some more adult actions. It had only taken her a little while, but she now had the Maoh in her hands and she had no intention of letting go.

_**------------**_

The whole court knew about the affair now, it was hard not to. You'd have to blind to miss the markings and puffy red lips that adorned Yuri every time he came home from one of his not-so-mysterious little escapades. And even if you were blind, the rumors surrounding their Maoh were enough.

The people of the court were careful to make sure that none of the people of the kingdom got any word of the affair. The people were often inspired by the innocent light they knew as their Maoh, and it would create endless, unnecessary revolt ad chaos if they were to find out that he was less than faithful to his fiancé.

_**------------**_

_What's wrong with me?_ Wolfram asked himself ferociously, again and again.

What was so wrong with him? What were his fatal flaws, the ones Yuri saw when he looked at him? What were they dammit?!

Wolfram began breathing heavily, panting, trying to keep the rising wave of anger down. He'd recently started resenting Yuri, resenting the lies, resenting himself.

If only he'd been more understanding, less possessive, stronger, a girl, would Yuri like him better? Wolfram would change everything about himself in a heartbeat if it meant Yuri running back into his arms.

**Anything.**

_If only, if only…_

_**------------**_

**A/N- So, when the plot originally appeared in my mind I wasn't going to let Wolfram forgive Yuri, but now I'm torn between having Wolfram and Yuri end up in the end or having Yuri heartbroken at the end. So, this is where you come in readers. I'd like to know your opinion as I'm torn (though I'm a bit more partial to the first option). **

**And for those of you out there wondering what I have against Yuri, my only explanation is that for some odd reason Yuri's character really irritates me and I find myself wanting to crush his heart. **

**Thanks for sticking around for that second chapter, remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

"Just breathe," Wolfram mumbled to himself as he stared, transfixed, at the event that was currently taking place in the courtyard.

Apparently, Gisela had reached her limit and had decided that it was time to confront Yuri. She'd cornered him earlier and was now trying to talk to him.

He shook his head lightly before turning and banging it against a window.

Why was she doing this? It wasn't her problem, it was his, did she not trust him or something? Wolfram sighed again before turning back towards the confrontation.

_**------------**_

"You asshole," Gisela hissed as she stalked towards Yuri.

This was it, she had **had** it. This little farce had gone on long enough. She waited, Wolfram waited, hell, the whole freaking court had waited for Yuri to fess up. But, it seemed that the little _bastard_ had no intention of coming clean.

So, if he wasn't going to do it willingly she was going to do it **her **way, the forceful way.

She smirked. This was gonna be _fun_.

_**------------**_

"Gisela?" Yuri asked incredulously.

What the heck did she want from him, and why did she look like she was about to eat him or something?

She pinned him along one of the walls of the courtyard.

"You. Are. A. _Bastard_." She hissed quietly so that no one could hear them, punctuating every word with a harsh jab to his chest.

Whoa. What had gotten her panties in a twist?

"What the _hell _are you doing jerking my best friend around? You're lucky to even have him, you miserable excuse for a Maoh."

Oh. That.

_**------------**_

Wolfram wasn't the only one watching; Gwendal was also observing the spectacle from the privacy of his own office.

He smiled. Yuri better thank his lucky stars that Gisela was around to stage her little intervention, because if she hadn't already done it he would of.

Yuri was irredeemable in his eyes. He didn't care who did it, Maoh or no Maoh _no one_ hurt his little brother and got away with it.

_**------------**_

Yuri decided to go with the oblivious card.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in a questioning tone, scrunching up his face in a vaguely questioning manner.

"I'm talking about you and your not-so-secret affair with that bitch of yours."

Yuri looked affronted.

"Bitch?" He asked. His voice was slowly getting higher, "wait. You couldn't possibly mean-Adrianna?"

Gisela answered with only a mocking nod.

"Look, I don't know what lies Wolfram has been spewing to you, bu-"

Gisela completely lost it.

"YOU _**SCUMBAG**_! THE ONLY PERSON LYING HERE IS **YOU**! I'M GOING TO-"

Out of nowhere Wolfram appeared and quickly whisked Gisela away before she would start with death threats.

_**------------**_

"Gisela, what the hell were you thinking? He's the Maoh. You cannot go around threatening to kill the Maoh. They could arrest you for treason or something, regardless of who your adoptive father is-Gisela? Are you even listening to me?" Wolfram demanded once they reached his rooms.

Gisela had her face twisted to the side and was currently glaring at the wall and panting hard.

"Gisela!"

She jumped.

"What?" She demanded in a petulant tone.

Wolfram managed to overcome the urge to sigh; it seemed that when Gisela got really angry she started to behave like a child.

"Gisela. What. The. Hell. Were. You. Thinking?" He asked slowly while drawing out the syllables as if talking to a child.

"He accused you of lying." She said quietly, staring down at her shoes.

"Gisela, it's fine. Really."

"No it's not Wolfram, and somewhere deep down you know it too. It's not okay to be lied to like this. You've done nothing wrong here Wolf, you gave it your all. That little bastard is the only one lying here, and when I get my hands on him..."

"Gisela," Wolfram interjected before she could get started on the death threats again, "I'm a big boy. I can handle this on my own."

Gisela looked up at him doubtfully.

"Look. If it makes you happy I'll go talk to him or something."

Gisela narrowed her eyes. "You're not going to just talk to him or something; you are going to ask him what the hell he thinks he's doing cheating on you and demand he leave that Adrianna-or whatever the hell her name is."

Wolfram sighed again. This was slowly escalating into something he _really_ didn't want to deal with.

"Gisela, you don't understand. I can't ask him to do that."

Gisela's eyes flashed with sudden understanding.

"You're afraid that he'll leave you, that he'll choose _her_ over you." She mused aloud.

Wolfram turned his head away, his bangs falling over his eyes, and gave a short nod.

Gisela didn't know what to say. How do you make someone stop loving someone else?

"Fine." She said sullenly. "I'll let him go for now, but I will find a way to make him pay. He won't stay in your heart much longer if I have anything to say about it."

Wolfram knew that this was the only deal he would be able to make with the headstrong female and gave another short nod of acceptance.

_**------------**_

**A/N- Er..wow. I was under the impression that you all were going to vote Yuuram. Clearly, I was wrong, and I somehow made my comment section look like an Anti-Yuri zone which is totally alright with me because I sometimes I have to suppress the urge to just kill off the kid.**

**Thank you for all your input. I didn't realize how vague my ending was until I read some of the comments, so you may find some of your suggestions embedded in the plot. Also, I'm not answering any of the suggestions because I'm trying not to give any more of the plot away. **

**On a parting note I just wanted to say that I absolutely adore all the reviewers (and the lurkers). So, yeah. Thanks. I get this lovely tingly feeling when I'm greeted by e-mails telling me that people commented on my story.**

**As always, please remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

Many days passed before Wolfram even got a glimpse of Yuri. It seemed that his fiancé was now ignoring him in favor of going out on his little "visits" to Adrianna.

Currently, Wolfram was trying to figure out how to approach Yuri in last ditch effort to get the truth out. He didn't know how he'd do it, or what he'd do if Yuri lied to him. But, he was going to try.

_**------------**_

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Gisela walked into the room, all business.

"Celi-sama. I'm going to get Yuri out of Wolfram's heart and I need your help to do it."

That was all she needed to hear, the former Maoh stood up gracefully and walked out of the room with Gisela.

_**------------**_

"Wolfram."

"Yuuri."

The silence between the two men was awkward and long. There was so much to say, but no way to say it.

"Listen I- "

"I'm sorry, but-"

They grinned at each other, the silence broken. Even while they were engaged they were good friends and had been on pretty good terms until Adrianna had shown up.

Ugh, Adrianna.

Just the thought of her was starting to worsen Wolfram's mood, so he started to focus more on the problem at hand.

"You can go first," he said to Yuri.

"Wolfram. Well, the thing is- I'm kind of, well, I-"

Wolfram listened with a shit-eating grin slowly blossoming across his face.

This was it! Yuri would confess, they'd work it out and kick that stupid skank out of his life and everything would go back to normal.

Yuri kept spewing out a lot of nothing before finally spitting out a hasty: "I have to go to the bathroom," and quickly exiting the room.

Wolfram groaned and fought the urge to start banging his head against the wall.

What was his issue? Why was Yuri consistently refusing to come clean? It wasn't hard, just the simple: "Wolfram, I suddenly went bat-shit insane and decided to start seeing some girl. I'm very sorry and it won't happen again." That's all he wanted; a simple acknowledgement of the problem, an apology, and a promise that it would never happen again.

Wolfram sighed again and decided to postpone getting a confession out of Yuri for tomorrow.

_**------------**_

**A/N- I don't think this even deserves to be called a chapter, but that's all I can really label it as. All my plot bunnies have seemed to have left me, and my math homework is steadily taking over my life so this is probably all that I'll be able to get down for a good week or two.**

**Also, is Wolfram's character annoying loyal? Yes. **_**That**_** is why I can't just have him suddenly wake up and figure out that he's engaged to an ass-hat. I'm sorry, but the whole figuring out he deserves a heck of a lot better is going to have to wait for a few chapters.**

**As always, please remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

Gwendal was out walking in the garden, taking pleasure in the refreshingly clean smell of the flowers.

"Gwendal!"

Gwendal turned towards the shout and instantly recognized the length of snowy gray hair and the pale skin.

"Tamotsu?" He asked incredulously. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"For some odd reason Gisela asked me to come back."

Gwendal suddenly caught on; there was only one reason why the healer would do that.

He smirked. It seemed that the whole Yuri issue was going to be solved quicker than he thought, fantastic.

_**------------**_

"Tamotsu!" Gisela greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey there sis," he said affectionately, rumpling her hair and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"How are you? How have you been? Have you missed me much? Doesn't the castle look nice?.." The questions tumbled out of Gisela's lips, one after the other in a race of who could get said the earliest.

"I'm fine, I've been fine, and I haven't missed you a bit." Tamotsu teased and gave her a playful wink.

Gisela mock-pouted and continued her barrage of questions as they made their way through the castle.

"Tamotsu?"

Tamotsu turned and saw Cecile.

"Cheri! How have you been?"

"I've been fine."

"And my father?" Tamotsu inquired.

"Gunter has been doing well."

"Good."

"Stay put," she ordered as he was about to move forward and give her a hug. He did as she asked and she proceeded to see how he'd changed over the years.

Tamotsu looked like a carbon copy of his father. He had the same long gray hair, the same build, and same smiling face. The only difference was his eyes, which were such a dark blue that they could be mistaken for black.

"You've grown into a man while we weren't looking." Cecile teased as she moved to give him his promised hug.

Their laughter filled the castle as they kept moving down the corridors in a search for Tamotsu's rooms.

It was just like old times.

_**------------**_

"You've got to ask your questions so now it's time for me to ask mine." Tamotsu declared after being thoroughly interrogated about how he'd spent the past seven years.

Gisela gave a nod and slid a wicked grin towards Cecile. It was time to put their plan in action.

"Fire away."

"Where to start, where to start..." Tamotsu mused. "Mmm... How about this new Maoh? How do you like him?"

"He's very kind," Cheri began, "He treats all his subjects kindly and always tries to avoid conflict. But-" Cheri hesitated.

"But?" Tamotsu prodded.

"But he treats his fiancé badly."

"Fiancé? He has a fiancé?"

Gisela nodded. "You know him, it's Wolfram."

"Wolfram?" Tamotsu questioned incredulously. Passionate, headstrong Wolfram allowed someone to treat him badly? He didn't believe it, couldn't believe it. The Wolfram he knew would never let anyone treat him badly, much less his fiancé; what on earth had happened to his best friend?

"Where is he?" Tamotsu suddenly demanded.

"He's probably in his rooms," Cheri said.

Tamotsu gave her a short nod of thanks and turned to stride out of the room. He had a best friend to knock some sense into.

When they were sure he'd fully left the room, Gisela and Cecile gave each other a short high-five and exchanged grins. If there was anyone on the planet that could change Wolfram's mind, it was Tamotsu.

_**------------**_

**A/N- It's short again. I tried to make it longer, really. ****Also, for those of you who didn't really get it: Tamotsu is Gunter's son and Gisela's adoptive brother.**

**Tamotsu translates to something around defender or protector; I thought it would be a fitting name for this lovely OC.**

**As always, please remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

"Wolfram?" Tamotsu called out as he approached what he presumed to be Wolfram's room.

"In here."

Tamotsu stormed into the room.

"Wolfram, I get back here and the first thing I get to hear about you is that you're-"

Tamotsu was interrupted by Wolfram nearly strangling him with a 'hug.'

"Tamotsu! You're back, finally." Wolfram cried into his best friend's shoulder.

Tamotsu grinned and stroked his friend's back until he was ready to let go. Seven years was far too long to go without even talking to Wolfram.

After a few minutes Wolfram finally pulled away, but kept one hand on Tamotsu's arm as if to reassure himself that his friend was really there.

"Why are you back?"

Tamotsu arched one elegant eyebrow. "You make it sound like you don't want me here, I'm hurt."

Wolfram's face molded itself into an irritated pout. "Cut the crap, just tell me," he demanded.

Tamotsu gave an internal sigh at Wolfram's impatience. "Gisela asked me to come home."

Wolfram frowned. "Why?"

Tamotsu shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest clue."

"And you didn't have the sense to ask her now that you're here?" Wolfram asked incredulously.

Tamotsu simply shrugged, "Nope."

Wolfram scowled at him, "You're shameless," he admonished.

Tamotsu gave the blonde a cheeky smile before taking a seat on the four-poster bed in the room and gesturing Wolfram to do the same.

"Now, the real reason I came here was to ask you what's going on between you and the Maoh." Tamotsu explained after Wolfram sat down.

"You didn't come up here to bask in my presence?" Wolfram cried out dramatically, trying to avoid the subject. Tamotsu gave him a stern look, a clear sign that Wolfram should start talking.

Wolfram sighed, his good mood completely gone. "Yuri and I are…complicated."

Tamotsu threw an exasperated look at his friend. "I think I can keep up."

"He's, well-not exactly, how do I put this? Yuri is..er, well…special."

Tamotsu raised both his eyebrows, "That's the best excuse you could come up with for him? Special? We both know he's not treating you right."

"Whoa there, what idiot told you that?" Wolfram interjected.

"Your mother and my sister."

"Well, my mother has a tendency to exaggerate things, she must've-"

"Wolfram stop lying to me." Tamotsu's voice hit Wolfram like a slap. It was clear that the other man was hurt. "If you don't trust me that's fine, just don't lie t -"

Wolfram put a hand over Tamotsu's mouth.

"I'm sorry." He muttered, staring at the ground.

Tamotsu sighed; it was just so hard to stay mad at Wolfram after missing him for so long. "It's alright, really."

As he and Wolfram spent the next several minutes in an uncomfortable silence Tamotsu couldn't help but feel like there was a wall between him and the other man, one that he'd never encountered before with Wolfram. He emitted another quiet sigh. Coming back to Shin Makoku was going to be harder than he thought.

_**------------**_

**A/N- Bwah. Sorry. I had some serious Writer's block which explains why the chapter is so short and why it took so long. But, on the positive note I've finally figured out where I'm going with this. **

**As always, remember to review and let me know if there are any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise. **


End file.
